lastarrivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Devlin
Basic Information Personality wise, she's a bit poorly suited for a lifestyle of post-apocalyptic survival: she's not quite willing to let go of priorities that are probably more material than practical. She's conflicted between the semi-normal and comfortable lifestyle that she might achieve within Alpha's order and a gnawing discomfort with its lack of freedom (issues she never cared much about until she realized she had a mutation, and such things now affected her). She's a bit self-centered, doesn't bother to think about greater issues until they come knocking at her door where she can't avoid them, and as such doesn't come off as a particularly considerate person even though she rarely means ill. New to the city, and not a reincarnation of a previous inhabitant, her biggest issue at hand is feeling direction-less: her memories don't go further than six months, she hasn't really found a thing to excel at (not helped by her general impatience for starting from the bottom up to master something), and she knows the city about as well as she knows differential equations. She's trying to find her niche, but usually she keeps getting in her own way with her materialism, impatience, and her attempts to avoid dealing with her own mutation. She forgets to stop and think how her actions affect others, often causing inadvertent grief for both them and herself. If one can get past the usually shallow or self-serving impression that she gives, they may discover her to be a fairly pleasant person, a well-meaning friend, and a sharp-minded individual when she’s not focused on easy comforts. ...Or they may find that she’s still self-centered, often impractical, and still won’t get it into her head that she can’t always take some easy way out. Mutation Devlin has the ability increase the power of the mutations around her (unfortunately also increasing the power of those used against her) but has no special powers of her own. Because of that, it took her a good deal of time and some weird instances to start to work out that she had a mutation to begin with. Reaction to Mutation She’s not comfortable with her mutation and has taken to trying to cover it up as much as possible, often coming off as aloof and distancing herself from those she finds out have mutations of their own. She already had some months to get used to the idea that at least she didn’t have any of those too weird ‘issues’ others had gotten saddled with, so she certainly wasn’t happy with being proven wrong on the matter once she start putting two and two together. A facade of normalcy for her own benefit may be a ridiculous reason to keep something so important under wraps, given the possible consequences, but that’s just how Devlin rolls sometimes. If she were more willing to accept her power, she may learn to exercise better control over it -- but as of now, she involuntarily amps the mutations of those in close proximity to her (the effect immediately goes away once they’re out of range). She has learned that physical contact maximizes the amplification that she gives (the effect of which lingers instead of immediately going away, though she doesn’t know it). The most she can currently do is decrease the radius a bit when she’s concentrating on it and fully cover herself to prevent accidentally amping somebody who might have a mutation. Opting for the ‘denial and avoidance’ route means she hasn’t had her mutation registered yet, and she hasn’t stopped by the Transfiguration Shoppe because that would involve her taking the step of admitting to her power aloud. Sure, this makes the situation an unfair inconvenience to others and it’s idiotic for her to cling to denial all for the sake of superficiality, but Devlin hasn’t gotten past the ‘this sucks for ME!’ mindset yet to look at it from that angle. ...Much less get around to do anything constructive about it (such as registering, the Transfiguration Shoppe, or learning more about her mutation and it’s limitations or how to control it). Of course, the ‘ducking head in the sand’ method will only work for so long before Devlin finally takes the initiative to deal with things or reality and consequences force her to. Rules, Limits, and Effects :*Amplifies the power of mutations she comes in contact with or in near proximity. However, this also amplifies any mutation used against or on her -- it's useful if somebody is using a healing power on her, but it's incredibly bad if she's the target of an offensive ability. With concentration, she can decrease the radius of its effect. The effect of this goes away immediately once the person is out of range. :*For whatever reason, the mutation does not work through walls. (Ex: even if a person is physically within her 'Range', they will not be affected if there is a wall between them. :*Maximum amplification occurs through physical contact. This effect does not immediately go away, but instead lingers for a certain amount of time depending on how long they were in contact. ::*Amplification of others’ mutations does not always equate powers going out of control. It’s largely determined by whether the mutation is one that the person is already in control of or whether it’s a non-continuous mutation, or whether the mutation is either uncontrolled and/or continuously running. :::: Example: A character with the ability to control air may not realize their power has been amplified until they actually use it and summon a giant gust where they wanted a breeze, or they may feel more powerful without their abilities acting up on them, or their abilities could act up on them outside the person’s control. (Honestly, what determines this is what that character’s mun prefers.) However, a power or negative side-effect that’s always turned ‘on’ will be amplified. :*If Devlin were to learn and practice more with her ability, she could control it somewhat by ‘channeling’ the amplification -- i.e. using concentration to channel whether more of it gets diverted to the a ‘negative’ or ‘positive’ effect, or to one particular ability if the person has more than one. It also will leave Devlin feeling worn out, depending on how complicated the channeling was and how much was channeled, so she can’t do it too much before passing out. ::::*To do this requires physical contact, concentration, and more skill with her ability than Devlin currently possesses. Devlin is unaware her abilities can be used this way, and it is going to take much more time and practice before she can begin to do it semi-effectively. Imprisonment & Deaths Devlin is brand new to the city, and as of yet has not died nor been imprisoned even though she herself does not know whether she's a reincarnation or not. Although she's aware that sometimes dying means popping back up in the junkyard, she doesn't want to risk it. She's afraid that, if she were to come back, it would be with no memories and she does not want to be in that position again. She may only have six months worth of memories, but it's better than nothing and she doesn't want to lose them. ::: Relationships Loves me, loves me not? History Long or short, however much detail you'd like. Please include events that have happened in the game with links if possible. Extras Anything else? In-Game Events Below is the list of Devlin's scenes, entries, etc. that occur within game in initial posting order. :#Benjamin Better's Collectible Curiosities :#*A Wild Devlin Appears - Devlin walks into Ben's shop, triggers a realistic vision for Alyss :#Tramp Walks at Midnight - Devlin reluctantly goes to help Ward, gets 'kidnapped' and dragged to Anna's Clinic :#Avoiding. - Devlin tries to sneak out the Clinic before Anna wakes, is unsuccesful :#*Just Around the Corner - Devlin runs into Ward again, he walks her home, she learns about his ability. :#Flyers - Devlin is posting this 'FOR HIRE' flyer about town (near the Aristocrats' Quarter) :#*The Flyer :#*We Regret to Inform You... - Ward shows up, forgetting they had met, and points out the other meanings to 'Backroom jobs' :#*Hmm, OK how much? - Haunt appears, offers Devlin a diamond for finding him a package runner :#*http://arrival-logs.dreamwidth.org/7162.html?&style=site#cmt227322 - Merrick helps her put her flyers up, offers her a small organizing job :#*http://arrival-logs.dreamwidth.org/7162.html?&style=site#cmt227834 - Hero points out that it's a bit cold to to be offering to do things for people.